


Worlds between us

by DwarfOfManyJourneys



Series: League of AUs - Twisted Graves Edition [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, MMORPGs, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfOfManyJourneys/pseuds/DwarfOfManyJourneys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves had a really ruff day at school. Good thing his online buddy Twisted Fate is there for him.</p>
<p>...Did you miss me? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds between us

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY T.T  
> Life has been more than unlucky these past months and left me unable to write, let alone post anything.  
> But I got some new ideas and since christmas is around the corner... :)  
> May not be up to par with my other works, but I will find back into the flow...hopefully^^

Fuck school. Fuck homework. And especially fuck Tobias.

His schoolbag crashed against his wall with more force than strictly necessary, but Graves did not care. Not in the slightest. His day was literally the worst day ever and since he could not get a hand on that traitor (again), he had to vent somewhere else (again). 

With a furious glare he smashed the On-Button of his PC, grabbing a can of beer (so what if he wasn’t legal. Half of the fun things were not) and impatiently swinging in his chair. “Come on you old bastard, I don’t have all day…” He glanced up to his poster wall, where the reason for his hurry hung in plain sight.

“Legends of the League” was written in bold letters, a fighting scene between a mage, a warrior and a dragon on display, neatly set between all his band posters and the occasional postcard. (Most of them had been ripped from the wall and torn to shreds, but that felt like a lifetime ago.) 

The MMO was Graves' only friend throughout the last year and the only link to the few people he could actually stand. Many hours had been spent in front of the monitor for the sake of raiding and grinding, looting and sometimes just trolling the noobs. (Hey, everyone does that at least once.)

The screen finally came to life and he leaned forward to double-click on the LotL-Icon. As the intro started to roll, he quickly skipped it and logged in, elbows on the desk and his face hovering over the keyboard. The game switched to the lobby and with a grin he saw the little 3 next to his friendlist. Before he could even click on a name though, the chat popped up and a private message alert blinked in the right bottom corner. “Talk about addiction…” he murmured with a grin.

Twisted Fate wrote: Well met, my friend. Will you join us today on our quest for glory?

Graves groaned. While Twisted Fate was a pretty good fella, sharp tongued and an excellent spellcaster, he was also a roleplayer and stayed in-character 24/7. At least Graves suspected him to stay that way, even offline. Still, he answered.

The_Outlaw wrote: Which one? Rift or Dominion?  
Twisted Fate wrote: Neither. Today, we shall try to enter the Tomb of the forgotten King of Shurima.  
The_Outlaw wrote: Srsly? That event is boring af. -.-  
Twisted Fate: I sense something is troubling you. Do you wish to talk or shall I take my leave?

Graves halted for a moment, but since his online-friend probably lived across the country (or even beyond the ocean, who could tell really), he saw no harm in venting.

The_Outlaw wrote: well, there is this guy. Was my friend once. Ditched me. Boring story.  
The_Outlaw wrote: and today in PE we were on the same team. >:(

From there on, Graves did not know what to say. It seemed to much less significant, when retelling it. But his feelings told him different. The blinking of the chat brought him from his musings.

Twisted Fate wrote: And your fellowship lost because of that disagreement?  
The_Outlaw wrote: Na. We were totally in sync. Like nothing happened. It was weird :/ 

The window showed that TF wrote an answer, but then seemingly rewrote it.

Twisted Fate wrote: And you feel troubled by that surprising amount of partnership?

“Partnership my ass!” Graves growled at no one and crushed the empty beer can in his hand, before throwing it expertly into the trashcan. Then he tipped up a storm.

The_Outlaw wrote: It should not be that way. I hate the guy, he hates me, simple as that. Then this smug shit is forced to actually DO something, because normally he talks his way out, and I thought he would show how bad a teamplayer he is. Instead he keeps calm and supports me. ME. Like… the guy he betrayed and left to fend for himself? Why would he do that?

Again, there seemed to be a pause, but this time, Twisted Fate sent him a party request and they called their mounts to get to the quest mark.

Twisted Fate wrote: Maybe you old companion wishes to reconcile? Since your trust can not be bought with words alone, he may have thought to win you over by actions.

Graves actually laughed at that. TF was a good guy, but naïve to a fault. Tobias was too cunning, too sinister to make amends, and he would never come off his high horse for him. Never. As for Graves, the sting in his heart made no sense back then, but all the more when he found himself alone in the confines of his cell.

The_Outlaw wrote: Win me over? Broke my heart once already, why should he care now? Why should I care?

As expected, TF knew no answer to that.

 

They started the raid soon after that, his marksman and Fate’s mage joined by Solari’s tank and N4m1’s healer, as well as an assassin called xXN0cturn3Xx, who spammed the chat with his crits and called ‘Greed’ on every item. Needless to say, they muted him and carried on, but since his gameplay was good and they needed the DPS, they did not kick him out.

The boss monster was a golem of some sort, sending shockwaves and lightning their way. Twice they got nearly wiped, once because N4m1 forgot to heal Solari and another time because TF decided to take a shot for Graves and lost all his mana in the process.

The_Outlaw wrote: Wtf man, u need ur mana more than I!!1

Graves clicked furiously, not caring for his abbreviations as he was still in battle and typing blindly, only glancing to the mage’s health bar a couple of times, as he fired shot after skillshot.

Twisted Fate wrote: I would never let a companion be hurt, as long as I am able to do something about it.

Something about that sentence made Graves feel nostalgic, but he pushed it away and nearly smashed his face against the keyboard in an attempt to activate all skills at once. The boss screamed and trashed, before exploding in a cloud of gold and items. xXN0cturn3Xx tried to greed again, but when he tried to snatch some healer equipment, they had enough and threatened to call a GM, which subdued him for the rest of the run.

N4m1 wrote: That was fun^^ us 4 could run Ascension tomorrow :3  
Solari wrote: We could. Though I’m not online before 8 pm.  
N4m1 wrote: Did u just wrote “I’m” and “8pm”? lol  
Twisted Fate wrote: Our beloved Lady Solari seems to uphold the grammar of our language even in the most dire of places.  
The_Outlaw wrote: The Internet? :D  
Twisted Fate wrote: You are most correct, my friend.  
_Solari is offline._  
N4m1 wrote: spoilsport. Cya guys^^  
_N4m1 is offline._  
Twisted Fate wrote: But in one aspect, I may have to disagree with you.  
The_Outlaw wrote: ???  
Twisted Fate wrote: Maybe your old companion did care. If life told me anything, then it’s to listen to both sides of a story. Your heart was broken. What about his?  
_Twisted Fate is offline._  
The_Outlaw wrote: Fuck off.  
The_Outlaw wrote: Damn.  
_The_Outlaw is offline._

Graves rubbed his eyes to adjust to the dim light of his room, after hours of staring at the screen, and stood to crack his back and neck. With a huff he threw himself on his bed and rummaged under his pillow for the last guilty evidence of his weakest moments. His fingers glided over the old photo of himself and a boy his age with dreadlocks and a shrewd grin on his face, mirrored by his own. Taken only days before their fallout. With a 'tsk' he pushed the paper back under the sheet and crossed his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

_If Tobias would have been a bit more like TF, this would’ve never happened in the first place._

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I will leave it like that. But it has potential, so maybe... it could grow over time?  
> MMO-AUs are fun to write.


End file.
